


Twenty Kisses

by Megan_is_MIA



Series: TTAI drabbles (before game release) [4]
Category: To Trust an Incubus (Visual Novel)
Genre: DevSaji, HarDevi, HarSaji, M/M, SajVald, ValDevi, ValHarsi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 04:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 3,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16401734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megan_is_MIA/pseuds/Megan_is_MIA
Summary: Twenty Fictional Kisses ListIn which because i am v impatiently waiting for TTAI to release that i wrote up f ton of crack drabbles





	1. 1 DevSaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Breaking the kiss to say something, staying so close that you’re mumbling into each other’s mouths

”Wait... stop... are you... sure about... this..?” Saji protested softly. His speech was continually broken up by Devi pressing kisses against his mouth. 

“Of course I’m sure darling” Devi assured gently his nose brushing against Saji’s nose before kissing him again. “The real question is... are you sure. We can stop here if you’re uncomfortable” he said pulling away from Saji.

“No!” Saji objected loudly, frantically looping his arms around Devi’s neck and standing on his tip-toes so he could kiss the older male almost desperately. “I wanna do it with you” he mumbled his words almost inaudible from how closely pressed he was to to Devi. Saji’s mind scrambled trying to think of something else so Devi wouldn’t leave. 

“I-“ Saji was cut off by Devi’s mouth and relaxed into the sensation happily.


	2. 2 ValHarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other against the wall/onto the bed

“Could you be a bit more careful? I’m rather fond of that vase” Vald scolded pushing Harsi down on the dining table and pinning his arms at his sides before setting the vase straight with a small tut of his tongue.

“You say that about every fucking object I almost topple over” Harsi growled trying to get his hands free so he could push Vald off him and then against a wall. 

“Why don’t you just hush? We made a bet and I’m going to hold you to it” Vald admonished pressing a quick kiss to Harsi’s mouth. He reached across the table to grab a gag from where he’d laid it before they had begun their bet. Whilst he was preoccupied with retrieving the item Harsi purposely knocked an ornament off the table before pulling Vald down by the collar for another kiss. 

“Stop fucking with the decor and pay attention to me” Harsi snarled at the other male still holding onto the collar of his shirt. Vald let out a sigh and relented to his partner’s demands.


	3. 3 SajVald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Kissing so desperately that their whole body curls into the other person’s

“You’re like a little monkey” Vald mused keeping a hand on Saji’s waist as the younger male pressed himself flat against the older’s chest as he kissed along the general’s collarbone.

“Is that a bad thing?” Saji said stopping and turning red from embarrassment. He hastily tried to untangle himself from Vald but was stopped by the older male using a nearby wall to force the younger to stay put.

“I never said to stop” Vald replied pressing his lips against Saji’s and causing the younger male to curl up against him from the intensity.


	4. 4 ValHarsi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Throwing their arms around the other person, holding them close while they kiss

“I win” Harsi said, letting out a triumphant growl as he pinned Vald onto the floor.

“Perhaps, or perhaps i let you win” Vald said with a mischievous grin freeing himself from the pin with ease.

“Shut up” Harsi snarled annoyed throwing his arms around the general and holding him tightly as he made a ring of kisses and bites along his collarbone.


	5. 5 HarDevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. Hands on the other person’s back, fingertips pressing under their top, drawing gentle circles against that small strip of bare skin that makes them break the kiss with a gasp

“You should cut your hair it’s too long” Harsi complained trying to free his fingers from the blue waves so he could caress Devi’s upper back. Devi opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by Harsi’s lips pressing against his own. Devi shut his eyes enjoying the moment until Harsi’s fingers— finally free of the perwinkle locks brushed against his skin making him gasp and break the kiss.


	6. 6 ValDevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. Lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up.

“I don’t wanna get up” Devi whined hiding his head under a pillow. Vald chuckled and gently but firmly pried the pillow away and started placing kisses on Devi’s face. He made sure to go over every inch of the long-haired male’s face except his lips until finally giving his partner what he really wanted with a proper smooch.


	7. 7 HarSaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Routine kisses where the other person presents their cheek/forehead for the hello/goodbye kiss without even looking up from what they’re doing.

“Are you mad at me?” Harsi said poking Saji’s cheek and making the younger male look up inquisitively.

“No? Why would you think that?” Saji said tilting his head to the side and looking up at Harsi as his cheek was poked again.

“Usually you give me a kiss before i leave. You haven’t done it the last four days” Harsi said with a frown.

“Didn’t know it mattered that much to you” Saji said with a giggle getting to his feet and placing a kiss on Harsi’s cheek. “Happy now?”


	8. 8 SajVald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8\. Being unable to open their eyes for a few moments afterwards

“Can you go blind from kissing someone?” Saji asked interrupting Vald’s concentration and causing a small smile to make its way onto the general’s face.

“Strange question, but no. You won’t go blind from kissing someone. On a more pressing note what brought on that worry?” Vald replied and turned his full attention towards the cornflower-haired male.

“Nothing!” Saji said quickly with his cheeks flushing red with embarrassment. Vald quirked his eyebrows but said nothing, instead staring at Saji until the younger male cracked under his gaze and started babbling. “I just --you know-- what if-- uh” the boy started.

“I’ll prove it to you” Vald said closing the distance between them and kissing Saji which made the younger male’s eyelids flutter before shutting completely.

“You lied to me” Saji said with his eyes still closed after Vald had pulled away. “I can’t see a thing, but i guess that’s ok… if you’ll kiss me again...”


	9. 9 HarDevi

“You’re insatiable” Devi said with a small sigh but without any bite to his tone as he turned his head to look at Harsi. “Like a white-tailed buck, only got one thing on your mind” he scooting a little across the bed to rest his cheek on the bearded man’s shoulder. “Not that I really mind all things considered” Devi added pressing an open-mouthed kiss to his partner’s clavicle.

“Oh yeah? I prove that i have control over myself” Harsi said folding his arms and tilting his head to he could rub his stubble against the top of the periwinkle-haired male’s head. Devi let out a giggle and propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at Harsi with a casual expression of disbelief at the claim of self-control.

“Mphm if you say so” Devi said with a smirk extending the other arm over Harsi’s chest to rest on the other side of the bearded male so Devi was looking down at him. “Since you’re so sure of your abilities why don’t you demonstrate for me then?” he teased still smirking.

“Fine, I can go a week without intimacy” Harsi said and abruptly pushed Devi off him. “Which means you need to get out so i don’t get tempted by that hot ass” he said prodding the periwinkle-haired male until he got reluctantly out of the bed. As the week went by Devi began to regret teasing Harsi for the bearded male was stubbornly resolute in remaining celibate. Once the week was over, Devi thought things would go back to normal however that was not the case. The bearded incubus continued to ignore him until Devi finally confronted him about it.

“What are you playing at?” Devi said crossly cornering Harsi in the hallway near his room. Harsi didn’t say anything, merely smirking deviously at the periwinkle-haired incubus who began tapping his foot impatient and irritated at the silence.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” Harsi said leaning against the wall and folding his arms with the smirk on his face only getting bigger until he let out a snigger as Devi steamed in his anger.

“You have been ignoring me for almost all of the past two and a half weeks!” Devi said bracing a hand against the wall by Harsi’s head. “I was joking about you being too fuck-driven. I like the unexpected quickies!” Devi said sharply. Harsi’s smirk eased and he leaned in to quickly peck the periwinkle-haired male’s lips.

“Damn it” Harsi growled out and then pressed a dozen more kisses to Devi’s mouth. “I knew I wouldn’t be able to stop once I started.


	10. 10 SajVald

“Am I in trouble? Did I do something to annoy you General?” Saji said looking up at Vald nervously. The older male hadn’t even realized he was staring at the younger incubus’s mouth until the cornflower-haired boy had brought his attention to it. However even though he’d be caught staring Vald could not stop himself from continuing to stare silently at those soft lips.

The staring began to seriously unnerve Saji and he soon found himself squirming like an insect under the light of a powerful microscope. The young incubus started to get timidly to his feet and pushed his chair in before moving to exit the room. The general watched him without comment until Saji had a hand on the doorknob on the cusp of leaving before clicking his tongue to get the cornflower-haired male's attention.

"Sit back down, we have unfinished business" Vald said motioning for Saji to move away from the door and back over to the table. "No not in that chair" he interrupted as Saji pulled out the chair that he'd been originally sitting in. Sheepishly Saji put the chair back and stood waiting to be told where to sit.

"Over here please" Vald instructed gesturing for Saji to come closer which the younger incubus did without a word. Before Saji could pull out the chair next to Vald so he could sit down, the general pulled the cornflower-haired boy into his lap. Saji let out a small cry of surprise but otherwise didn't make a fuss even when the older incubus wrapped an arm around his waist to keep him in place.

"Am I in trouble?" Saji asked again staring intently at Vald's chin and again received no answer. "Did I do something that annoyed you?" he said in a quiet voice, his mouth curling into an anxious sort of frown. Vald moved his free hand to tip Saji's chin up so he was making eye contact. "General?" Saji questioned, to apprehensive to blink first and break eye contact. Vald's eyes darted down to look at that sweet mouth again before closing the distance with a kiss.


	11. 11 DevSaji

“You’re too sweet for your own good Darling” Devi muttered shutting his eyes to fully enjoy the sensation of having his hair brushed by Saji. It feel oh so nice having the younger incubus so close and even better the way he was so careful with his brush strokes.

"How does it feel? I hope I'm not pulling to hard" Saji babbled still moving the brush through Devi's periwinkle locks between raking his fingers through it to check for hidden tangles in the older incubus's hair. Devi shook his head a little to answer Saji's question before reaching back to pat the cornflower-haired boy's cheek. "Can you turn a bit for me?" Saji questioned putting the brush down for a moment.

"Mphm" Devi replied turning and sitting with his legs crossed on the bed as Saji resumed brushing his hair. Devi shut his eyes again relaxing into the gentle pulling on his hair from the brushing until he was softly prodded with the hairbrush by Saji.

"Devi you gotta sit up otherwise you'll crush me and I won't be able reach the end of your hair" the cornflower-haired male scolded gently making the older periwinkle-haired male's flush red with faint embarrassment as he sat up. "Can you turn for me again, I promise I'm almost done ruining your hairdo" Saji said quietly his mouth close to Devi's ear as he spoke. The other incubus obliged and wriggled about to turn without uncrossing his legs.

"Trust me you're not ruining my hairdo any worse than I ruin it myself on a daily basis" Devi commented as Saji finished up the brushing process by fixing the other's bangs behind his ears. "How do I look?" Devi asked with a tilt of his head. The younger incubus hopped off the bed to retrieve a small hand mirror to show his partner what he looked like. Devi examined himself in the mirror turning his head side to side so he could observe Saji's handiwork.

"Do you like it? Saji said nervously, worried that Devi might be disappointed but on the contrary the periwinkle-haired male looked quite pleased with how he looked and his face split into a large smile.

"I love it" Devi said happily setting the mirror aside to pull Saji in for an appreciative kiss for his hard work. The older incubus wrapped his arms around his younger partner before laying back on the bed with the cornflower-haired boy on top of him. Saji broke the kiss to ask in a whisper "I'm sorry are you sure you-" before being answered with another kiss.


	12. 12 HarDevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 12\. A hoarse whisper “Kiss me”

“Who’d have thought” Harsi said wrapping his hand around the base of Devi’s ponytail and pulling so the other male had to expose his throat. “Under that facade of almost obnoxious gentleness there’d be a freak who craved being roughed up and having his ponytail yanked” he went on rubbing his stubble against Devi’s Adam’s apple.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me” Devi said in a hoarse gasp and dug his nails into Harsi’s shoulders. The bearded male chuckled and pulled the rubber band out of his periwinkle-haired partner’s hair completely before entangling his fingers in the strands and tugging the other to kiss him hungrily.


	13. 13 ValDevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 13\. Following the kiss with a series of kisses down the neck

“Vald what are you doing?” Devi said turning his head a little and dislodging the general’s nose from where it had been nestled into long, loose locks of periwinkle hair. Vald let out a small displeased sigh and pressed his nose back into his lover’s lovely arrangement of bedhead.

“Just inspecting you, don’t mind me” Vald said softly before finally pulling away of his free will. He bumped his nose against Devi’s in a playfully manner before kissing his lips, and then his chin, then his throat, then all the way down his neck before stopping at his clavicle to place one final kiss.


	14. 14 ValHarsi

“I would appreciate it if you wouldn’t bruise the bottom half of my face every time you feel a little frisky” Vald commented holding Harsi down on the bed with a exasperated expression spread across his face.

“Whatya mean?” Harsi said trying to sit up but being unable to get himself free of Vald’s hold. The general let out a long sigh and shut his eyes briefly as he gathered his thoughts before speaking.

“I mean that you kiss like you intended to headbutt me but changed your mind when you reached me and settled for leaving me with a swollen lip” Vald said squeezing the bearded male’s arms as he spoke and letting out another sigh. Harsi let out an indignant snort and resumed his efforts to sit up.

“I can kiss without leaving any damage” Harsi replied in an offended tone and successfully freed himself of Vald’s hold so he could grab the general’s shoulders. He then closed the distance between their mouths and kissed Vald with a surprising amount of self-control keeping the kiss unsatisfyingly chaste. However Vald quickly grew bored of the slow pace and slipped his tongue into the other man's mouth reestablishing dominance before breaking the kiss.

“Now that’ll be a kiss to remember” Vald said with a grin before going back in for some more.


	15. 15 DevSaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 15\. A gentle “I love you” whispered after a soft kiss, followed immediately by a stronger kiss

“Hey Devi” Saji said gently prodding the older male’s side. They were sitting on the couch together watching something on the TV that neither incubus fully understood the context of. Saji had been resting his head against Devi’s arm before lifting it when he spoke.

“Yes Darl-” Devi was unable to finish his sentence because as soon as he turned his head to look at Saji the cornflower-haired boy pressed a soft kiss to his lips putting a swift end to his words. Saji broke the kiss but remained close enough to bump foreheads with Devi.

“I love you” Saji whispered looking into Devi’s eyes for a long moment before pulling away shyly. However, he didn’t get very far; almost immediately after he broke eye contact with Devi, the periwinkle-haired man pounced, pinning his partner down on the sofa.

“I love you too Darling” Devi said affectionately before pressing a strong kiss against his sweetheart’s lips.


	16. 16 HarSaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 16\. When one person’s face is scrunched up, and the other kisses their lips/nose/forehead

“You can’t hide from the world forever” Harsi said sitting down on the end of Saji’s bed and causing the bed to rattle a little from his weight. “You have to get up out of bed soon or later” he went on and tugged at blanket that covered the younger male.

“Then I chose later!” Saji protested trying to keep the blanket up and over himself but failing when Harsi pulled it from his hands with ease. Saji sat up and glared at Harsi with an extremely sour expression, his face scrunched up making him look almost an entire decade older than he actually was. Harsi couldn’t help himself from laughing at the expression on the cornflower-haired male even as Saji tried to send a death glare his way. The death glare only served to make the bearded male laugh even harder than before.

“You might as well stop that, I’m going to get you out of this room even if i have drag you by the hair to do it” Harsi said and curled his fingers into Saji’s hair, pulling very gently to make his point.

“Now we can do this the easy way and you can keep your dignity in tact or we can do it the hard way and you can leave this room in tears” he said sternly. Reluctantly Saji got to his feet and Harsi relinquished his grip on the younger male’s hair to then get to his feet as well.

“You still have that bitchy expression on your face” Harsi commented following Saji out of the room.

“You still haven’t apologized for leaving me last night” Saji snapped back and took on a sudden burst of speed. Harsi stopped for a moment confused before the information clicked and he torn after Saji. He quickly caught the younger incubus and pinned him against a wall.

“That’s what you’re upset about? You’re such a brat sometimes” Harsi said but it was with teasing affection as he kissed Saji’s forehead. “I’m sorry, I’ll try not to do that again” he apologized before kissing Saji’s nose as well.

“I forgive you” Saji said finally losing the scrunched up expression and smiling sweetly at his partner satisfied by the apology and kisses.


	17. 17 SajVald

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 17\. Height difference kisses where one person has to bend down and the other is on their tippy toes

“Can you do me a favor?” Saji said shyly tugging on Vald’s sleeve and looking up at the general.

“Depends, what do you want?” Vald said looking down at the blue-haired boy.

“Can you... maybe... bend down please?” Saji asked hesitantly. Vald furrowed his brows but did as he was asked.

“Is this acceptable?” Vald said bent down so he was close to eye-level with Saji.

“Mphm” Saji said a nod going onto his tip toes and kissing Vald on the lips. This earned him a grunt of surprise and being swept off the ground.

“You could have just asked to be picked up” Vald commented nuzzling Saji’s face and kissing him some more.


	18. 18 DevSaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 18\. Kisses where one person is sitting in the other person’s lap.

“Are you ok Darling? You’re fidgeting a lot” Devi commented looking down at Saji and squeezing him a little tighter. “Are you not enjoying the movie?” he questioned to which the younger male shook his head.

“Nah, the movie’s fine” Saji said still squirming until he successfully turned himself around in Devi’s lap to face the older male. He looked intently up at his partner before quickly pecking his lips and trying to turn back around.

“Oh no you don’t, that was a terrible kiss” Devi said cheerfully holding Saji against his chest and kissing the boy properly.


	19. 19 ValDevi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 19\. Kisses meant to distract the other person from whatever they were intently doing

“Devi I’m busy” Vald said when the door opened not even looking up as the other male entered. The other male did not say anything, simply crossing the room and leaning over Vald’s shoulder to start placing kissing across his exposed collarbone.

“I said I’m busy” Vald said with furled brows trying to shake Devi off and failing as the blue-haired male simply chuckled and continued to place kisses along his partner’s skin.

“I heard what you said, I’m not stopping you from getting your work done Darling” Devi said briefly pausing his assault to let out a soft giggle. With a sigh Vald put down his pen and turned his chair around to face Devi.

“I’m not going to get any work done tonight because of you am I?” Vald said folding his arms to which his partner simply leaned in to kiss him again.


	20. 20 HarSaji

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 20\. Top of head kisses

Harsi continued doing crunches totally focused in on his workout and therefore missed when Saji entered the room and sat on the floor by Harsi’s legs. He did notice however when the blue-haired male started placing kisses on the top of his head every time he sat up. On his last crunch Harsi uncrossed his arms and grabbed Saji’s cheeks so he could place a kiss on the boy’s head.


End file.
